


Freudian Slip

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Elijah just needs to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for romeny. Happy birthday, dear! I know I'm a day early, but I want you to have this naow!

"I'm so fucking honest, and that gets me in trouble sometimes. That, drinking coffee and smoking cloves."*

I regretted the words the instant they were out of my mouth.

Unsurprisingly, Sean called me an hour later.

“Elijah, were you thinking during that interview at all? Why didn't you just tell them everything while you were at it?”

I winced at Sean's tone as though he had dealt me a physical blow. I knew he was right. I knew I said too much as soon as the words left my mouth. But at least I managed to backpedal fast enough to keep the interviewer from asking the wrong questions.

“Sean, it was an accident. She asked about my vices, and it just... slipped out.”

“And then you'll just sort of tell them about us and everything will be ruined? Elijah, I shouldn't have to remind you how lucky we are that Chris tolerates my 'dalliances' with you, as she calls them. I can't do that, Elijah. I can't lose her, or I'll lose my girls. And you know how much I love her.”

“But I love you, too. It would absolutely kill me if I lost you.”

“Then start making some better choices, Elijah. You're walking a fine line with Chris, and if it comes down to it, I have to choose her over you.”

“I know.”

My voice was breaking, but I couldn't help it. I knew how lucky I was that Chris was willing to share her husband with me. But the thought of losing Sean was like the thought of being denied air for breath.

“I'll call you later this week. Watch your mouth.”

Sean ended the call as I felt hot tears sting my eyes.

Elijah awoke with a start. He sat up, wiping at the moisture in his eyes with the heel of his palm.

It was just a fucking dream.

Elijah nudged the bare shoulder of the man next to him. “Sean.” He nudged him again, harder. “Sean, wake up.”

Sean rolled over onto his back. “Elijah, what's wrong?” he asked, blinking into the darkness at the younger man.

“I just had a terrible dream. You had married Chris and you were threatening to end our relationship.” Elijah's eyes were wide in the dark.

Sean took his face gently in large hands, wiping at the stray tear on Elijah's cheek with his thumb. “I married Chris? It must have been quite a nightmare, then.”

This drew a laugh from Elijah. Neither of them could deny the absurdity of Sean marrying the surrogate mother of their daughters. Gay men simply did not leave their partners to marry lesbian womb-donors, no matter how long they had been friends.

“Go back to sleep, babe. I'm not going anywhere.” Sean pressed a kiss to Elijah's lips and laid back down.

Elijah reached for his glasses on the nightstand and slid them up his nose. “I'm just going to check on the girls. I'll be right back.”

He walked softly down the hall, assuring himself that Alexandra, Elizabeth, and Isabella were all sound asleep.

As he slid back under the blankets, Sean asked, “Are they all accounted for?”

“Every beautiful one,” Elijah answered, snuggling up against Sean's broad back. Just as he started to drift back to sleep, he heard a soft “Daddy?”

“You're the daddy,” Sean mumbled.

Elijah grudgingly rolled over and saw Isabella standing next to the bed in her Dora the Explorer nightgown clutching Fuzzy, her stuffed fox.

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Pappa?”

Elijah's heart melted.

“Of course, baby.” He lifted the blankets so Isabella could clamber over him and get comfortable between her parents. Elijah kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He could never imagine life without his daughters.

*This is an actual Elijah Wood quote.


End file.
